microwave_me_matthew_villianifandomcom-20200214-history
Season Introductions
Early on, it was common practice for Matt to introduce each season with a separate video explaining all of the planned experiments, some of the early planned experiments still have not happened yet as of season 11 (such as the watch batteries) but are still planned for the future. Early on the intros were fairly elaborate but began to get less and less so over time until they were phased out entirely. Here's how each season began. Season 1: The entire first episode served as an introduction to the series and the show as a concept, and to a lesser extent, episodes 2-6 also. Season 2: An elaborate introduction video set up in the style of "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?" with a whole slew of items on his kitchen counter, with a whole slew of planned items, most of which were done in seasons 2-3 but a few put off until quite a bit later on. Season 3: Special announcement urging people to watch and shopping video, although the only items bought specifically for the show was the helium balloon (not shown), the others were things he needed but figured he might microwave if some are left over. Curiously, the only items he displayed were the Axe can he would later do and a water bottle that ended up part of a failed, never aired experiment. He listed others though. Season 4: The last season where an actual preview video is done, he sprawled items out on what looked like his bed or spare bed, but laid out like season 2. Almost all of the items ended up being microwaved at some point with the Lysol can being the only item never used and the mini-air freshener being flushed. He also demonstrated his brand new camera by showing the old one on film. Season 5: Rather than do a full-length introduction video because he felt nobody watched them, he combined it with his season 5 debut, which also broke from the "conglomerate of three previous season items" tradition. All of the items shown ended up microwaved at some point. Season 6: For the champagne episode there was an abbreviated introduction, but not a full item spread, just a brief walk onto the back porch listing off a few planned items, only the charcoal and fireworks made a brief appearance besides the champagne bottle Season 7: A further abbreviated introduction showed only the purchase of the pumpkin and the new fire extinguisher (which wouldn't be used until season 9), no introduction nor any mention of other items planned beyond the Jack-O'Lantern. Season 8: Barely any acknowledgement of it being the season 8 debut but some focus on a temporary Vimeo debut Season 9: Mentioned it being the season 9 debut, discussed a small change, but did an unspectacular item for the first time (blackberries). Season 10: Didn't introduce the season until the second episode in, the lava lamp, and it was treated like a regular episode. Season 11: Mentioned it being the season debut but treated it like a regular episode otherwise.